


The Fundamentals of Chaos Theory

by orphan_account



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alan loves Ellie sm but its not gonna last and Ian is hot as shit, Cheating, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, Dr Grant doesn’t feel that bad, sitting next to his girlfriend, if thats even the right word, and nursing homoerotic fantasies. Maybe he should feel worse than he does, but at the end of the day, no matter what happens now, they’re both going to be heartbroken. It doesn’t matter if his gaze lingers a little on another, doesn’t matter if he thinks about shutting Malcolm up with his cock, pulling on dark curls until he chokes. Doesn’t matter at all.





	The Fundamentals of Chaos Theory

The first time Alan Grant meets Ian Malcolm, he decides not to like him. Its a conscious choice, if anything.   
He unsettles Grant, with his unwarranted charisma and the confidence he held in his understanding of the universe.  
He was outrageous, utterly unlikable to someone as serious and grounded as Dr Grant, but it was still a choice.  
As insufferable as Malcolm was when he flirted with Ellie and made sarcastic quips against Alan’s favour, he was also incredibly attractive. Perhaps it was good looks that made everything he said so captivating, he was after all- a good looking man. Grant has the feeling though, that even if you couldn’t see him he would be just as charming, just as desirable.

His relationship with Malcolm doesn’t change over the trip to the island.   
You could call it a rivalry of intellect, Malcolm is inclined to challenge him on every little detail, degrade him with a soft tone and have the audacity to look even more polite when irritation digs into Grant’s voice.  
Ellie doesn’t comment, she’s enthralled by Malcolm, but sees both sides.   
She always does.   
Grant thinks sometimes that its a burden to be so understanding, but he knows it when she looks him in the eye and tells him, ‘It’s okay.’ She never fights him, not when he forgets to wash the dishes, not when he tells her he doesn’t want kids. She tells him, ‘It’s okay.’ She tells him, ‘I love you.’   
Its not okay though, and he knows he’ll never be enough for all the love in her heart. So he holds on for as long as he can, but he knows that won’t be long.   
One day, he thinks, he’ll wake up with so much guilt in his soul, that he’ll end it.   
Ellie will cry, but she won’t question it, and then she’ll meet a wonderful man and have wonderful children and Alan wishes to god he could be that man but he’s just not. Not now, not ever.

So, Dr Grant doesn’t feel that bad, sitting next to his girlfriend, if thats even the right word, and nursing homoerotic fantasies. Maybe he should feel worse than he does, but at the end of the day, no matter what happens now, they’re both going to be heartbroken. It doesn’t matter if his gaze lingers a little on another, doesn’t matter if he thinks about shutting Malcolm up with his cock, pulling on dark curls until he chokes. Doesn’t matter at all. 

The Brachiosaurus further cements his feelings, his career is his passion, his life. This moment would forever be more important to him than the hypothetical birth of a daughter or son. As far as Grant is concerned- a child should always be put first, or you risk raising a child so greedy for money and praise he brings a prehistoric group of species back from the grave just to parade them around, to play god. Thats what Malcolm says, atleast. Grant agrees with the message, but can’t say the same for the messenger. 

Ellie is going to be a good mother, he knows it. He knows it when she calms him with her fingers caressing his scalp, knows it when she negotiates- so kind and careful yet so in control, he knows it because she already is. She’s a mother to everyone on their exhibition team, on more regretful days she is a mother to him. Nothing she does is unintentional, nothing she does is risky or nearly as simple as it seems.   
When Ellie gets into the car with Hammond’s grandchildren its not out of pettiness or an attempt to make a point, its because she wants to take a closer look at what he knows she’s considering giving up.   
So Grant joins Malcolm and the lawyer, a man he has grown weary of- can tell the mathematician has too. 

Velociraptors are the reason he became a paleontologist in the first place, they delight him in their uniqueness, their pack mentality and simultaneously their intelligence. Watching them feed in real life, with his own eyes was absolutely the most thrilling thing he would ever witnessed. Not that he would tell the press that, as far as they were concerned these weren’t dinosaurs, just genetically engineered monsters- who would never match the real thing.  
They’re stunning, really. Absolutely terrifying, but nonetheless- beautiful.

Later, Malcolm is alone with him. The lawyer is in a seperate car behind them, Grant understands- he would give anything to be alone in that moment. Wished he was alone even more when Malcolm caught his eye- disappointed in himself, but not quite surprised, Alan brought his hand to Ian’s jaw and pulled him in.  
The overwhelming gentleness of the encounter died out fast, they kissed rough and angrily, licking into each others mouthes in search of dominance. Grant can’t recall when Ian slid down the seat, but he recognised that he was on top of him- seatbelts disregarded and hips flushed together.   
Grant gripped Ian’s hip rough enough to bruise, but not quite enough to stop his hips jerking when Alan grinded theirs together.   
They fumbled with each others belts, and then they were around their ankles alongside their pants and oh fuck Alan will never get over the feeling of Ian taking their cocks into his hand, dry aside from his own spit. His fingers can’t wrap all the way around Alan’s cock, yet alone both of their’s, so Alan helps him, stroking them in one hand and pressing his fingers into Ian’s throat with his other whilst kissing roughly along his soft neck.

Ian screams when he comes, gasps for air in the aftermath and pulls Alan back in for a kiss, not nearly as bruising as the last.   
Alan comes soon after on Ian’s stomach, tipped over the edge by the other’s filthy noises. Its a moment before they pull back, and Alan kind of wishes that moment could last a little longer.  
Then they’re redressing and they’re not Alan and Ian anymore they’re Grant and Malcolm and Grant should really be getting back to Ellie-

The car flips over.

——————————————————

It’s a day and a half, roughly, until Ellie is in his arms again. Even the relief of being safe couldn’t make this the way it was before. She pulls back and kisses him hard, tells Grant she loves him. And then she tells him she can’t do this anymore, she wants kids more than anything, she can’t give that up for him.

The pain is weakened by how proud he is of her for putting herself first, and perhaps even by a certain chaos theoretician.

**Author's Note:**

> heyy thanks for reading i’ve never written nsfw before and its difficult when ur a sexually uninterested lesbian trying to be artistic. idc about kudos but i always love having comments so pls share your thoughts :D


End file.
